Kamen Rider OOO x Kamen Rider Decade: Value of the Decade
Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Decade meet new a kamen rider born from this epic story *Kamen rider ZerOOO Plot The story starts out with Kamen rider Kuuga, Diend, Kivala, and Decade fighting a mysterious creature with Decade the only one left he escapes seeing the rider having head of bird arms of tiger and legs of grasshopper. Lost and Confused Tsukasa (decade) see's a sign that says "CHEF WANTED, MUST BE ABLE TO MAKE EVERY KIND OF FOOD FROM ALL OVER THE EARTH" in the window of "Cous Coussier". He takes the job and starts out the day with a Medevil theme. He soon meets Ankh mistaking him for a customer relugar and giving him the bill, which lead to a fight using plastic swords increasing popularity in the resturant. At the end of the day with Tsukasa's hair messed up, and eiji trying to fix the torn curtan Ankh and Tsukasa ripped in half. Tsukasa is offered to sleep with eiji and ankh seeing that he has no where to go (Ankh refuses the idea then Hina pulls his saying saying 'you have to'). In the middle of the night Tsukasa wakes up to be alone he walks outside to take a walk then notices that a warrior with head of bird, arms of tiger, of tiger and legs of grasshopper is fighting Pseudo yummies. Tsukasa walks up to him with the warrior announcing his name, Tsukasa commets by saying "Ah yes the destroyer of worlds i am, but theres new news i am the savior and you will pay for taking my friends!!, Henshin". He transforms into Kamen rider Decade then the warior says he is "Eiji Hino" an tells him that he didn't kill anyone. Tsukasa Denies and fights Eiji, using the form of "Kamen Rider Double Luna Trigger" form by shooting Eiji. Eiji changes to "Takagorietah" form using ape knuckles and cheetah speed. Finale the battle is interupted when a mysterious person enters the field. He anounces his Name is Ginchi and transforms into a monster, he then pulls out a red version of the OOO belt and transforms using the Dragon, Eel, and Elephant medals. He then uses scanning charge and attacks trapping Tsukasa and charging a 1000 lb kick, Eiji intercepts by using his scanning charge by chaching his foot with his Gorilla Arms and Cheetah speed. Eiji then throws him into the sewers. Tsukasa apolagizes for being so blind remembering the time he neglected his sister and Eiji says that people don't change easily and that's why wars are so long. Then Ginchi jumps out of hte sewers and throws 2 cell medals at Ankh and Eiji, creating 2 yummies. Eiji then says the worst word he knows to to Ginchi realizing he was gone he blamed Ankh and Ankh apologized. Ankh announces that Ginchi's yummies remove desires completely and the yummies take on that desire. Then eijis yummy congragulates Ankh by giving him a hug. Tsukasa then slices the yummy in half with his sword in his rider form. Restoring eijis desire an creating 12 cell medals which Ankh shares by giving Tsukasa, and Eiji 6 cell medals and Ankh saying "My friends are more important to me than medals". Tsukasa changes the subject by asking where Ankh's yummy is. Eiji being so happy that Ankh has seen the light of being good that he insisted on giving Ankh the 6 cell medals, but Ankh thanking and refusing, the Eiji insisted, and so on. The next day Chiyoko asks wy Ankh is so helpful and happy, Eiji dodges the question by asking "Really i never noticed". Chiyoko reminds Eiji that Ankh is brading her hair then Ankh says "Ah Chiyoko You could be a Super model if you show off your true beauty" Chiyoko thanks Ankh. Ankh says he acting this because- He is interupted by Eiji saying "Yes we made a bet that if he be's nice for a period a time i'd.." Tsukasa helps by finishing his sentance "buy him a lottery ticket". Ciyoko leaves Ankh says that keeping secrets is not nice and he frowns then laughs saying "I can't be mad at you guys". Chiyoko hands her Cellphone to Eiji saying Hina wants to talk to him, Eiji answers with Hina saying she is trapped in the sewers with a monster. Eiji, Tsukasa, and Ankh run to were they last saw Ginchi and jumped down nto the sewers. traveling for who knows how long they run into a waterfall with Hina at the bottom shouting help at the Concrete part of the bottom Cazali and Uva are there. Ankh shouts "Hello Friends and says that they should stop fighting and work together to..." Ankh corrects imself and says never mind. Tsukasa transforms into "Kamen rider Kiva Bashaa" form and jumping down onto the concrete saying who are you. then they both answer by by saying Greed and bashing Tsukasa into the wall, Then water bursts filling the entire pit whith Gina still chained. Ankh is splashed with the water that filled up and shouts "HINA!!". Tsukasa then jumps out with Hina in his "Kamen rider Kiva: Garulu form" (which he must've used the garulu sword cut the chains with). Hina explains that she was knocked out by a yummy still in it's normal size then Uva and Cazali came saying that one invited one another, then the monster (ginchi) told them that Eiji and Ankh were coming and that if they defeat them he'd give them his core medals. Eiji announced that why would a greed be fair, Ankh tells Eiji that ginchi was befreined by all greed. The ceiling bursts with Ankhs yummy jumping out of the water. Ankh announces that that yummy has core medals inside. The yummy transforms into it final evolution a giant Kimera with the attributes of Bird, tiger, and grasshopper. Eiji and Tsukada emerge from the ground in there base forms, the yummy challenges Eiji and Tsukasa and that he will not give up his desire. Eiji announces that humans don't give up desires easily And that desires are who we are. 3 new cards shoot out from decades deck, decade activates a "Final Form Ride" card and transforms Eiji into "TaToBaCan" (giant Hawk condroid) Tsukasa rides Eiji and activates his "Final Attack Ride" Attack "Medal Taka Kick" where Tsukasa uses Triple Scanning Charge. The yummy is destroyed and Tsukasa leaves, but Ankh (returned to his normal self) asks him who he REALLY is Tsukasa answers by saying "Just a passing Kamen Rider. Remember that"'. '''Tsukasa takes a picture of Ankh, Hina, and Eiji. Ginchi appears and transforms using all of his core medals and summons 2 dragon yummies. Tsukasa uses his K-TOUCH and transforms into his complete form. He then enters his "Final Kamen Rider Double Extreme" then he used bicker maximum drive and destroyed the 2 yummies. Eiji thrn demands the full red combo but ankh says it will destroy his body in his condition. Tsukasa then tells eiji that he has his kamen rider card so he won't get hurt. Eiji transforms into his TaJaDol combo then Tsukasa enters his card they use the "Final Kamen Ride: Giga Scan" eiji uses kamen rider medals made from decades 9 cards creating a 1 million kamen rider decade kick killing ginchi. Tsukasa tells Eiji that they'll meet again. Eiji thanked Tsukasa while Ankh said "GO TO HELL". Tsukasa apolagized for killing the yummy and giving the world Ankh. Tsukada then goes back into his dimension with his friends alive inside a hospital. While Ankh, Eiji, and Hina going back to the ways they were and they told that Tsukasa was offered an international chef contract and moved away to Chiyoko. Chiyoko told Ankh and Eiji to do a sword fight to attract more customers. Ankh and Eiji ready when Eiji asks "Ankh, do you think were really going to see Tsukasa again". Ankh responds "Probaly for a really bad reason". The small croud cheers as Ankh and Eiji jump wiht swords and Eiji becomes knocked out by his own sword. ''The End'' OOOCARD.png|Kamen Rider OOO Kamen Ride Card 1249178780494.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Final Attack Ride Card OKARD.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Final Form Ride TaToBaCan Category:Movie Category:Kamen rider OOO Category:Kamen rider Decade Category:Movie Category:Team Ups